


Winter Roses

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa knows it's petty to dislike Jeyne. And yet, she can't help but do so. Her brother was willing to risk the war and his crown for a girl he hardly knew, but he wouldn't even trade Jaime Lannister for his own flesh and blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Roses

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me quite some time to write this because I didn't know where I wanted the prompt to go, until I decided I could finally write femslash (because there will never be enough)  
> From the prompt: Sansa knows it's petty to dislike Jeyne. And yet, she can't help but do so. Her brother was willing to risk the war and his crown for a girl he hardly knew, but he wouldn't even trade Jaime Lannister for his own flesh and blood.

Sansa knew it was petty to dislike Jeyne. And yet, she can't help but do so. Her brother was willing to risk the war and his crown for a girl he hardly knew, but he wouldn't even trade Jaime Lannister for his own flesh and blood.

If it was her beauty that could make men that fall to their knees, then surely Sansa’s could make the heavens weep with her own. Her good-sister was fair, but in a plain way. Margaery Tyrell’s brown eyes were more coy than Jeyne’s. Jeyne who sat beside her stitching in silence, who was too shy to gossip. A Queen longing for the approval of her subjects. 

“What’s so special about you?” Sansa longed to ask her. “Why would he risk everything for you? I’m his sister.”

Instead she sat beside her good-sister in silence. Day after day they did their needlework, Jeyne practiced her direwolves, Sansa practiced doves. Her Lady mother let them be, weeks passed, “that’s lovely.” Jeyne finally said one say, admiring Sansa’s stitches. 

“Thank you your grace.”

“Please Lady Sansa, call me Jeyne.”

There was very little occasion to use her given name although more time passed in Jeyne’s solar. Sansa maintained a polite silence, and Jeyne followed suit. Her wide fawn eyes were growing on Sansa as the days passed, but still she could not imagine sacrificing everything for this girl. The next time they spoke in the solar the winter snow was melting. “Robb said there would be winter roses,” she said wistfully, gazing out of the window.

“There are,” Sansa agreed, rethreading her needle. “This is the best time to see them.”

“Will you show me?” Sansa wondered why she didn’t ask her husband, but nodded in consent. She couldn’t laugh at the girl, though she wore gloves thicker than Sansa had ever seen. They walked arm-in-arm past the first keep; it was the closest Sansa had ever been to her, Jeyne smelled soft, like lavender. 

What’s so special about you?

Jeyne gasped in delight when they came upon the rosebush; a breeze sent snow falling from the tree branches and Sansa thought it looked like a winter paradise. The Queen fell to her knees, mindless of the snow, stretching her little hands to cup one of the blue blossoms. “They’re beautiful,” the snow was dusting her chestnut hair when Sansa knelt beside her. “Here,” she plucked one of the blooms, fixing it behind Sansa’s ear, “it matches your eyes.”

The Queen’s lips were soft under hers, softer than any man’s had been. The snow was melting into her gown, but Jeyne’s lips pressed firmly against hers, silencing any apology Sansa might have had. It was even softer than her first kiss. Jeyne’s gloved thumb rubbed easy circles on her cheek as she parted her lips. Her tongue slid into Sansa’s mouth, and she sighed contentedly as Sansa shyly caressed Jeyne’s tongue with her own. She could feel her good-sister smiling as she broke away to kiss her once, twice before opening her eyes and smiling. 

Mud had soaked into their dresses by the time they rose from their spots, twin blushes staining their cheeks at their afternoon spent. Sansa would have given a kingdom as well if it meant she could kiss Jeyne like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over here on[tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com) if you feel like coming by and saying hello!


End file.
